Notes
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: Daryl and Carol get flirty and do some laundry. Rated M for mature/sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

She found the first one on the tiny bookshelf in her cell and it was sweet and simple, she had laughed.

 _ **Borrowed your extra blanket for watch, sorry you were sleeping. Thanks**_

She grinned and tucked the note into her favorite book. She decided to leave him one back taped to his bunk for fun.

 _ **No problem, what's mine is yours.**_

She laughed and went off to work in the kitchen. Things around the prison had been calm lately and it was nice to have time for silliness.

She only saw Daryl once that day and he had helped her get the water up and running again. It had been a causal encounter with nothing of note she thought anyway.

When she finally got back to her bunk after too much work and feeling tired she found another note and grinned with excitement.

 _ **You mean that? What else can I have?**_

She giggled to herself and put the note where she was keeping the other one. She threw her nightclothes on and snuggled under her blanket wondering what to write back. It was goofy and flirtatious and surely it meant nothing to him but a joke, still it was fun.

She tossed and turned for a while unable to stop thinking but eventually drifted off.

By late in the evening Daryl was finished working on the fence with Sasha and Tyreese and he walked slowly by her cell to see if the note was gone. He smiled and wondered what she thought of it before stopping for moment to watch her sleeping. It was probably a little creepy but the way she curled up into a ball to sleep, like a mouse, always made his night.

He had gotten into the habit of taking a quick look at her sleeping and it was becoming harder to not want to join her. She always smelled so sweet and her bed looked so inviting with her in it.

Carol always made him feel good, even as everything was falling apart he could count on her to lift him up.

Carol was up early as usual and decided it was a good day to get some clothes washed and hung on the line. She couldn't see a cloud in the sky and she had a good feeling it wouldn't rain.

She went cell to cell and gathered everyone's dirty clothes.

When she arrived at Daryl's place he was laying back on his bunk with a little grin on his face looking up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"Daryl? Sorry to bother you, I'm collecting laundry to take to the creek today. Got anything?"

"Do you have a lot to take?" he inquired.

"Actually, yes, I'll be down there all day."

Carol had a prison push cart full of clothes. She was planning to load it up in a car, drive it to the creek, wash it and bring it back to hang.

"Who watches out for you?" he asked.

"Nobody, I just take my knife and a handgun," she answered, taking his clothes and adding them to the cart.

"I'll come with you," he said, getting up and starting to gather his things.

"Really?"

"You should have someone keep watch while to do that."

He seemed determined so she shrugged and pushed the cart until he nudged her out of the way and pushed it himself.

"I just need to throw on my shorts and I'll meet you at the car, OK?," she said, ducking into her cell.

"Shorts?"

He got the cart out to the car and waited wondering why she was changing into shorts but he was excited to see them.

Carol appeared walking down the steps in her boots and a pair of Maggie's denim shorts and a sleeveless top he'd never seen.

His couldn't help staring as she descended the steps, she had beautiful legs.

He went back to loading dirty clothes in canvas bags into the car, trying to act nonchalant. The stream where she washed clothes was only a mile away and she had some soap to use but not much. Even getting some clean water through the clothes would help.

When they got to the stream he pulled the car up close and she headed to a familiar rock on the bank that was smooth and flat. She sat down on the rock next to the water and pulled her legs up to slide her boots and socks off her feet. He got out of the car and walked over to watch the ritual.

She placed her boots and socks next to her and slowly dipped her toes into the water. She squeaked and pulled her legs in close to her body.

"Cold today!" she laughed, dipping her toes in again.

He smirked at her although her back was to him, she was adorable out here.

He dragged over the first bag and she opened it pulling some clothes out and her canister of soap. She lowered both legs into the water and opened them wide. He was memorized by the whole thing. She leaned down dropping the first item into the water and then she turned to him and pointed, "Could you be a dear and grab my wash board out of the backseat?"

He walked to the back of the car and grabbed it before heading back to the rock to hand it to her. She began to scrub a stain out of his pants and he watched from the hood of the car. All he could see was her back, her open thighs and her ass, it was torture.

"Need help?" he asked.

"I'm good right now but you can help me squeeze afterward if you want. You have big strong hands for that job."

"Huh?" he said, briefly wondering what the hell she meant.

"Wringing the clothes out," she laughed,

She continued scrubbing and the motion of her back hunched over and pressing the clothing to the washboard was making his mind wander.

A whole day of this was gonna be brutal.

She scrubbed till her hands got sore and she needed a break. She stood up in the water and stretched her arms up the the sky and arched her back. She let out an agonizingly sensuous moan and he looked up to watch.

"It's getting hot out here," she said wading through the water and fanning herself.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't peel his eyes from the sun shining and sparkling on her bare legs. The shorts were all the way up past her mid thigh and it looked so good to him. He tried not to make it obvious and fidgeted as she began picking up handfuls of water and dripping water over her arms.

The stream flowed nicely and all the dirty clothes water and bubbles had dissipated downstream.

"Wish I could get wet properly," she sighed, and began walking back to the rock to continue working.

"Why don't you?" he suggested, "we ain't in no hurry."

"I don't want to get my clothes wet," she said as she sat back on the rock with her back to him.

"Oh," he replied. He hadn't thought of all the details before opening his mouth.

"Do you mind if I take them off?" she asked. She had only meant her shorts and top, they were adults after all.

"I just never have anyone to keep watch for me and it would be really nice but it's alright if you don't want me to."

Something snapped inside him at her question. The very words she was speaking were making his cock twitch. Ever so politely asking if she could take off her clothes? He'd never heard anything like it. He wanted to jump for fucking joy but offered a more restrained, "I don't mind, go ahead."

She moved her hands between her breasts to the top buttons of her top and began to slowly undo the buttons. He didn't know if he was supposed to turn around but decided he would wait till she asked him to, this was too hot to miss if he didn't have to. His head was slightly down but his eyes were tracking her every movement.

She got to the last button and shrugged the sleeveless top from her shoulders and gave it a good hard toss to his feet. She was either going to get his attention or have a nice swim but she was going to go through with this if it killed her. Daryl looked too good today to not try, she had enough of playing games.

"Could you please put that on the hood to keep it dry?"

He nodded and crouched to pick the top up, it was still warm from her skin.

"I have to get out to get these shorts off or they'll get wet. I can't thank you enough for this, Daryl. I haven't been able to get wet in ages. Don't think it's deep enough to actually swim here but I can at least cool off, you're an angel!"

She looked positively tickled at the chance and lifted up her leg to step on the big, flat rock. She had on a blue bra with a plaid pattern, the bra looked at least one cup size too small and her breasts spilled just a little at the top. He couldn't breathe by now as she walked toward him and began unbuttoning her jean shorts.

"Sorry, I know this is weird for you," she said as she started sliding her shorts down her legs.

He was breathless but he had to answer her. "It's OK."

It was all he could muster, his mind was racing. She had on a ordinary pair of black cotton panties and as she handed him her shorts he was starting to crack.

She sat down on the rock before slipping smoothly into the water.

"Carol...I..." he had no other words planned when he opened his mouth and now he was wishing he hadn't. She looked up at him quizzically.

"You OK, Daryl? Is this too weird for you?"

"No, I just...can't stop lookin' at you," he muttered.

"You don't have to stop, if you don't want to."

He sighed at looked up at the sky, "I have to stop."

"Why?" Carol had been trying to push him into this with taking her clothes off, it had to be something big to push him. She wondered why he was resisting it so much.

"Cause you're killin' me!" he answered.

"What? How?" Carol was lost, she thought he had wanted this but now she had no idea.

"Carol, I'm standing here lookin' at you thinkin' bad shit!" He started pacing and looking down at his feet.

"And?" she grinned.

"Huh?"

"Do you honestly think I took off my clothes just to swim?" she grinned.

He stopped pacing dead in his tracks and looked at her face stunned.

"What are you saying?" he asked, looking completely baffled.

She was tired of slow walking him into it and she turned to sink beneath the water. It was his turn to make a move if he wanted to.

She cooled off for a few minutes and then decided she may as well get back to work. She pulled her leg up to climb onto the flat rock and his hands reached down to meet hers, she hadn't even seen him walk over. He took both her hands and pulled her to a standing position like it was nothing. She stood before him in just her underwear, soaking wet. He didn't let her hands go and he didn't step back.

She looked up to his face for answers and the tension mounted to an uncomfortable level.

The tables had been turned and now she was left with all the questions.

"So why did you take your clothes off?" he asked suddenly.

The question was so direct and she couldn't think of a way to answer without sounding too forward. She was sick and tired of beating around the bush though and this would never happen if nobody was brave enough to make a move. Maybe he didn't really want her and she would have to deal with that but she had to know for once and for all.

"I want you," she said simply.

She was all shiny and wet and her face didn't flinch, she didn't try to look away. She didn't look scared and there was no hint of a lie in her eyes. He couldn't believe she really said it and how much her face showed she meant it.

He let her hands go and she still wouldn't look away.

"I'll be fine, Daryl, if you don't-"

His hands moved around her bare waist and he leaned in to hold his forehead against hers. He didn't know what to do but if she was about to think he didn't want her he had to stop it.

He could feel her shudder under his hands and her cold, wet skin was setting him on fire.

He went in for a hug and held her tight against him. He figured this moment was supposed to be a kiss but it just felt right to him. She brought her arms up around his neck and he hands moved slowly down her back.

Never had a hug produced so much heat inside her, she didn't know this was possible.

Still, what was this? Was this him letting her down easy? Was the heat one sided?

Either way she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and enjoy the hug.

He finally pulled back and he could see she didn't know what was going on.

He touched her face and kissed her soft and quick. He looked into her eyes and moved in again for more, pulling her closer. Her wet bra and panties had him in flames needing to get close as he could and touch every inch of her that she would allow.

His hands moved down her back to the very top of her behind and she let out a small accidental moan.

"Where?" he asked, hoping desperately she would understand the question.

She froze and looked around, thinking of safety first.

"Car?" she shrugged.

He took her hand and led her over to the car pulling open the front door.

"Just a sec," she said thinking maybe she had a better way.

She reached down and pulled the front seat all the way forward and opened the back door instead of the front.

She smiled at him and motioned for him to get in. He sat on the seat and before he could think straight she was straddling his legs and kissing his mouth.

Daryl was swiftly getting so hard it felt like heaven and hell simultaneously to have her riding his lap. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down hard to ease the need.

Carol couldn't stop grinding herself against him, it drove her closer and closer to cumming. She had to stop.

She began working on his shirt and vest frantically tugging and yanking at the material keeping her from his body.

Finally, with his help, she managed to free him of all his upper body clothing and then he decided he needed the same.

He started feeling around her back as the deep, passionate kissing continued for a clasp to her bra. She grinned and brought her hands to the front and undid the clasp opening it up to reveal her cold wet breasts to him only inches from his face.

He groaned pulled her closer with his big hands pressed to her back.

He planted his face for a moment right between her breasts and just breathed her in before starting to used his mouth all over them.

She kept torturing him with the motion of her hips over his dick. He took both her breasts in his hands to suck and lick her nipples in retaliation.

It was too much and he had to get things moving. He turned her to lay back on the seat and that's when he decided he better double check how far she wanted this to go.

"Do you want to...?" he was already panting and halfway on top of her.

"Don't stop!" she whispered pulling him down.

He came down kissing her throat and feeling her legs with his strong hands. He needed her panties off but still felt a little awkward about it, this all happened so fast. He moved his entire body between her legs and she groaned going straight for his belt.

She got it unbuckled with lightening speed and instantly pushed her hand inside to grasp his hard cock.

He almost died at the sensation of her cool hand wrapped around his dick and stroking like she was desperate for it.

She moved to sit up and pushed at his pants and boxers to get them off.

"Daryl...please...hurry!" she whined.

He opened the door to get out and undo his bootlaces. She sat up on the back seat watching with bated breath and hot anticipation.

Rick couldn't believe his eyes and instantly ducked behind a tree to hide.

He had come to help with the laundry and let Carol know about a change in watch schedule but now he was stuck standing behind a tree looking at Daryl's hard dick. Daryl and Carol were obviously about to fuck in the car and he wondered how long he'd have to hide before he could sneak off. Daryl must be off his game with lust to not have heard him, he was only maybe 10 feet away.

Daryl kicked his pants off and crawled back into the car half way. He was doing something but Rick could tell what until he tossed Carol's black panties on top of his pants. It was hot and apparently Daryl decided to leave the car door open for some air and extra space.

 _Don't watch this! Don't watch this!_

 _Stop watching!_

Daryl grabbed Carol's left foot and pulled it up to rest on the back of the seat. He went straight to work licking her pussy and grabbing her ass in both hands.

Carol was not quiet in the least and started to whine and pants loudly grabbing Daryl by the head.

"Jesus! Yes...Mmmmm God!"

Rick had to get back to the car, for one thing Glenn was waiting for him by the road where he left it. He couldn't stop watching, even with Daryl's ass in his direction it was the sexiest thing he'd seen in a million years.

Carol was blown away at Daryl's abilities in the oral department. When he entered her with two fingers and sucked her clit she thought she might lose her mind.

"YES! yessss, yessss... Mmmmm."

Daryl sat back on his legs and wiped his mouth on his forearm as she sat up on the seat slowly regaining her thoughts.

She wanted to ride him and so she pushed him back to sit on the seat. With the door open Rick tried to hang on as he watched her lower herself onto his lap and start grinding her hips over him. Seeing Carol naked made him feel like such an asshole but he couldn't back away now or they would see him or hear him.

He didn't want to feel aroused by this but Carol was riding him good and he had her tits in his hands and was occasionally sucking her nipples, it was impossible to not look. He closed his eyes for a second trying to come up with a way out of this.

Rick wanted to keep his eyes closed or look up at the sky but when his eyes drifted back to them Daryl had both his hands on Carol's ass rocking her forward on his dick and Rick gave up trying.

He was getting hard listening to Carol moaning and Daryl growling, it was horrible that he was here for this but he couldn't leave. Besides not wanting to get caught he didn't want to ruin this for them, they deserved to have alone time and privacy.

He ducked behind the tree even further when they exited the car and he assumed they were done but then they started kissing again. Daryl turned her and she lay her arms down on the car and bent over.

 _JESUS CHRIST!_

He dropped his head against the back of the tree and tried to lie to himself that his dick wasn't hard. He peeked around the side of the tree and Daryl was giving it to her at full force.

Carol didn't know how much more she could take but never wanted it to stop at the same time. The car was hot and she could barely touch it but needed to keep her balance as he drove into her. Daryl knew he was almost done, he couldn't hold it anymore. "I can't...I have to..."

"It's fine, Daryl, do it!" she moaned.

He came long and hard, he knew he'd never feel so good again. Carol was amazing and his body was thoroughly satisfied.

He bent down to grab his clothes, still wasn't smart to not pay attention to your surroundings. He got his pants and boots on and kept watch as Carol dressed. By the time she stood up and brushed herself off he needed to kiss her again.

"We still have a lot of laundry to get done here," she frowned, heading back to the water.

He carried the next bag over and started to gather up the clean clothes from the pile near the bank rising and squeezing out the water before putting them back in the canvas bags.

"I can't believe that just happened," he said looking over at her desperate to know that she still wanted him afterward.

"I know it's not great like this but..."

She smiled and walked over to him taking his face in her hands. "I loved it."

From absolutely nowhere they heard a branch break and Daryl lunged for his crossbow.

"It's OK guys, just me."

Rick held his hands up and approached them, grinning.

"Oh! Rick, hey," Carol smiled, glad it was only him.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol awoke to the sound of rain, she smiled and rolled over on her bunk. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Daryl properly since Rick showed up yesterday and she missed him already.

She never had a chance to ask what Daryl wanted as far as telling people. She hoped he didn't want to hide it, she wanted to be with him and not laying in a bunk alone. They were best friends but there were things even she wasn't sure about with him. Sometimes he needed a lot of space and sometimes he followed her like a puppy. Carol couldn't help but wonder what a relationship with him would even look like or if they even had one at all. It wasn't long before she started to feel anxious. She got up out of bed and walked over to her bookcase to grab her brush and found another note.

 **Couldn't stop thinking about you last night. Xo**

She smiled and took the note from the bookcase and sat on her bed reading it over and over as if the words would change. She instantly felt better and just wanted to see him but he'd be hunting now. She got ready for the day and decided to leave a note for him before he got back.

She grabbed a scrap of paper and a blue pen but then had no idea what to write, she settled on the truth.

 **I missed you already this morning. Xo**

She figured she'd keep it short and sweet like he had. She left the note taped to his bunk like before and got busy returning everyone's clean laundry to their cells from yesterday. It ended up being a long morning and she had to lay down for an afternoon nap before watch tonight with Daryl.

Rick showed up just as she was getting ready to turn in.

"So, you're OK with the watch change? Glenn is too sick for watch with Daryl and I figured you'd like to take watch with him."

"Sure."

Carol could read Rick and it's one of the things that drove him crazy about her. She looked up at him and knew instantly there was something up.

"What is it?"

It wasn't really a question, it was a command.

"Nothing...nothing, I gotta go."

Rick turned to make his escape but he wasn't getting away from her and he knew it.

"No! What was that look for? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Carol...I just. Fuck!"

"What?"

"I know about you and Daryl." Rick didn't even want to tell her he knew but she had seen something in his face and she would think the worst if he didn't tell her what it was about. He needed people like Carol to trust him being one of the leaders of the group herself. She wouldn't stand for him keeping secrets and apparently he had secrecy written all over his face.

"Did he tell you?" she asked, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. She really didn't care if he knew but she still didn't know what Daryl wanted.

"No."

"Well, then how?" Carol's voice dropped off suddenly and her eyes went blank. It dawned on her how he knew and it made her feel dizzy.

Rick could see the sudden shock in her eyes,"I'm sorry, Carol. I had no idea or I never would have come out there."

"So...you saw us?" Her eyes were wide and her face was starting to turn red.

"I'll never say anything to anyone. I didn't want to bother you guys and I couldn't get away, I kinda froze. He didn't hear me walk over but I just didn't know what to do."

"Oh my god!"

She sat down on her bunk and dropped her face into her hands.

"I had no idea you two were a thing, I mean I know you like each other but..."

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"That was the first time."

"Oh...You have no idea how sorry I am, Carol."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know, I'm just a little embarrassed and I don't know if he wants to tell anyone yet."

"I won't say a word to anyone, I promise."

"Thanks," she said, standing up and giving him a quick hug.

It was strange to hug her after what he'd seen but he was so glad she wasn't angry at him.

"Have a good sleep, Carol."

"Yeah," she sighed and shook her head smiling and still red in the face.

She couldn't help but feel a little turned on that they had been watched but she quickly pushed it out of her mind and chastised herself.

Just as she was rolling over after 3 hours of sleep she detected movement through her half open eyelids.

This time she caught Daryl leaving the note and grinned widely at him trying to be quiet.

"Daryl," she moaned, and stretched in bed.

She had startled him and he turned and gave her the evil eye to which she grinned.

He brought his hand to his face in embarrassment and handed her the note.

She read it quickly and looked up at him astounded.

 **Can we please tell everyone?**

 **It's OK if you don't want to but I'm no good a sneaking around and I don't want to sleep alone anymore.**

He couldn't have written anything better and she jumped up and fell into his arms.

That night on watch they were enjoying the silence, privacy and terrible coffee.

"I should tell you, Rick already knows," she said suddenly. She didn't want there to ever be secrets between them.

"You tell him?"

"No...he saw us yesterday."

"You're kidding? What a perv," he said, grinning.

"He said he didn't want to bother us."

"Pfft!" he responded.

They were sat at the desk and looking out the big front window as they talked. She took a piece of paper and began to doodle some random shapes.

He leaned in to see what she was drawing and snatched the pen from her and wrote down a few words.

 **Do you like notes?**

She rarely saw him goofy like this and she liked it. She grabbed the pen back.

 **Yes, I love them. Why are we writing them now though?**

He laughed and she handed him the pen.

 **What do you wanna do instead?**

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

 **I can think of a few things, they all involve you taking your clothes off.**

She slid the piece of paper over and he raised his eyebrows, "Alright, you wore me down."

"That wasn't hard to do," she smirked.

Daryl pulled her close and kissed her deep. She was overwhelmed at his ability to make her legs go weak. She loved the taste of his mouth and his skin, he drove her wild.

"Keep thinking about being in that car, couldn't focus all day," he breathed into her neck.

Carol went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and pressed her face to his chest, she needed this to be slower than last time.

"Tell me what you like, Daryl, I want to make you happy."

"I don't know...I just want you," he answered, sounding awkward.

She found it amusing that the same man who had her bent over a car yesterday now seemed so shy but that was just fine. He wasn't comfortable talking about it and she accepted that and wouldn't ask again.

She wanted him badly and she was feeling especially confident tonight.

"Stand up for me," she said, winking at him.

She went to work on his pants and he knew damn well were this was headed. He balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath. She pulled his pants down over his hips and left his boxers on. He didn't know what she was up to then and it threw him off guard. She was still sat on the desk chair and pulled him close taking his ass in both hands as she pressed her face against his lower belly. He hissed at the warmth of her face so close to his dick. He was half way hard already and she hadn't even touched him.

Carol moved her hand over his boxers feeling him through the material and growing more aroused by the second.

Finally, she pulled his shorts down taking him in her warm, smooth hand. His touched shoulder without even thinking, she was making him crazy. He had never done this so slowly and while it felt good it was also torture to hold back. For him it had always been fast and almost business like, never intimate like this.

She moved her touch over his length as he became harder and harder. Carol looked up and he couldn't make eye contact, he turned his head and then closed his eyes for good measure. She decided to show him how much she loved his body in an effort to make him feel more confident.

When he was sufficiently hard she licked the end of his dick slowly with her hot, wet tongue.

"I love this...I want you to feel good, Daryl," she whispered, as she moved her mouth over his dick and sucked gently. He moaned and touched her hair but didn't want her to feel like he was pushing so he flinched and pulled it back.

"It's OK, Daryl, I want you to touch me..."

Somehow yesterday went so fast he didn't even have time to feel awkward but now he was struggling a little.

Soon his nerves settled when he began to lose control over his body. She had him wound up and ready to go and she seemed to be really enjoying it, which surprised him.

He understood enjoying a woman's body but a woman enjoying this was odd to him.

He got to his breaking point and gently pulled her up by her shoulders to kiss her again. She leaned her back against the nearest wall as he moved his hand under her shirt taking her breast in his hand.

"You're so beautiful," he uttered.

"You OK? You look a little...nervous."

"I don't know what it is. Yesterday it was so fast and I wasn't expecting it...but I've been thinking of this all day long."

"If you trust me, I can take the lead a little bit," she suggested.

He liked the sound of that and so he nodded, this would be very new to him.

She pulled her top over her head and looked him dead in the eyes and then she slid her bra off her shoulders.

"Touch me, Daryl."

He didn't need to be told twice but he liked being told.

"I...I like that..." he stuttered.

"What?" she asked, between soft moans.

"I like when you tell me what to do," he said, hoping he didn't sound insane.

She had never had any say over what happened in the bedroom before and the idea of leading this excited her.

He continued to feel her breasts and kiss her mouth and she loved every second of it.

She let her head come to rest against the wall savoring his touch.

"Use your mouth," she moaned and he did exactly as she said.

He could relax his mind and didn't have to wonder what she wanted, it was perfect and also huge turn on.

He took her right nipple in his mouth and teased his tongue back and forth over it. She grabbed a handful of his hair just to brace herself.

"Jesus..."

Between his mouth and fingertips all over the nipples she was hurting for him in a bad way.

He managed to undo her pants one handed and proceeded to push his hand into her panties needing to feel her. She gasped and moaned over and over at the sensation of his fingers working their magic. She was almost embarrassingly wet but he seemed to love it.

Daryl groaned into her neck and continued to tease her. "Tell me what to do."

"Undress me..." she panted, and he immediately pulled her pants down her legs along with her panties. He went back to touching her and pressing her into the stone wall.

"Use your mouth," she moaned, and she kissed his mouth once more before he got down on his knees and pulled one of her legs onto his shoulder.

He waited a moment to look at her running his finger down her wet slit and gently pushing her lips apart.

"Jesus Christ, Carol! That's fuckin' beautiful!"

Before she had time to take in the elicit compliment he moved in close and brushed his lips back and forth slowly across her pussy.

He grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her into his face and licked her smooth and steady making her lose the strength in her legs.

"More...oh god! Don't stop...please!"

She was so close and she didn't care how desperate she sounded.

He pulled back just long enough to ask,

"More what? Tell me what you need..."

"I need your fingers...inside me...please, Daryl."

He pulled her leg open a little more onto his shoulder before entering her with two fingers and her eyes immediately rolled back in her head. He made small, soft circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue as he fucked her with his fingers and she came completely undone.

"Fuck! Oh...fuck...Mmmmm!"

She moaned and clung to his head with all her might trying not to fall over.

She was delicious and the sounds she made were so damn hot. She fell weak against the wall breathing in long gasps.

He didn't need to be told any more, he scooped her up into his arms and her legs went automatically around his waist as he drove into her.

"God damn it, Carol!" He grunted and moaned loudly and didn't give a shit who heard it and she was just as loud.

He only had a few minutes in him but he had her pinned to the wall giving her every inch and she was in heaven.

By the time he came they were likely useless on watch against any intruders. Daryl was sure that sex this good must be shortening his life, he felt completely drained now.

"You rest on the couch for a while, I'll keep watch," he said, laying his hand on her back.

"You're too good to me. You sure? I'd happily let you rest first."

"No babe, you lay down first, I'm good."

She smiled and lay back on the old love seat admiring him and feeling better than she had in years until she dozed off.

 _I got fuckin' problems, I really need to get laid!_

Rick thought to himself as he began slowly tiptoeing down the stairs of the tower. He needed to stop this before he got busted but they were on fire and it was hard to not listen to it when he had been walking past the tower and heard them.

When Carol woke up a couple hours later Daryl was gone and she instantly wondered where he'd taken off to. She got up fast and her eyes caught the folded paper on the desk.

 **Just gone for a smoke and some air if you wake up. Do you maybe want to move into my cell with me?**

He had already written it once on another piece of paper and scribbled it out.

She could hear him coming back up the stairs and she quickly wrote down **Yes.**


End file.
